Mortal Kombat: Redemption Character Promos
by Nickstar777
Summary: In preparation for my future fic, Mortal Kombat: Redemption, 31 characters will be seen in a new light with (Mostly) original origin stories. NEWEST CHARACTER: Ermac. NEXT CHARACTER: Kabal
1. Reptile

I have wanted to do an MK fic for ages now, this fic will be a series of promos for a multitude of different characters from the MK universe, showing new back-stories for each of them, 31 characters shown in a new way (Although there will be a few chapters showing 2 characters).

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mortal Kombat and I am making no money off this, in truth, I don't want to anyway

* * *

==Earthrealm, New Orleans, Louisiana==

In a small house in New Orleans, a young man waited in his living room, twiddling his thumbs, a doctor came down the stairs and entered the room.

"Well?" asked the man

"The baby is fine, but I'm afraid your wife didn't make it, I'm sorry" said the doctor

The man started to cry.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked the man

"It's a boy" said the doctor

"Healthy?" asked the man

The doctor hesitated to answer.

"No" said the doctor

"No?" asked the man

"I'm afraid your son has a rare medical condition called 'Ichthyosis Congenita'" said the doctor

"What's that?" asked the man

"It's a rare skin disease" said the doctor

"How serious is it?" asked the man

"I think it's better if you see for yourself" said the doctor

The man slowly walked upstairs and into the bedroom, his wife lay dead on the bed, the man heard a baby crying and saw a baby carriage across the room, he walked over to the carriage and looked to see his newborn son, the sight before him caused him to let out a blood curdling scream.

==12 years later==

The man was making some dinner, his son would be home soon from school. A 12 year old boy soon entered the house and sat at the dinner table , he was wearing a hoodie with the hood up.

"Hey Morgan, how was school?" asked the man

"Not great dad, people won't stop picking on me" said Morgan

"Well, forget about them, their opinions don't matter" said Morgan's dad

Morgan removed his hoodie to reveal that his skin was seriously cracked, to the point where they resembled scales, his eyes and ears were abnormally contracted and his teeth were as sharp as snake fangs.

"The insults are getting worse" said Morgan

"What did they call you this time?" asked Morgan's dad

"...Reptile" said Morgan

"That's horrible" said Morgan's dad

"I really don't want to go back" said Morgan

That night, Morgan and his dad went to the local cemetery to visit Morgan's mother's grave. Soon, they went to return home when someone pointed a gun at Morgan's dad.

"Give me your wallet" said the man

"Whoa, easy man" said Morgan's dad

"Shut up and give me your wallet" said the man

"Dad, I'm scared" said Morgan

"Be quiet kid" said the man

"Hey, leave my son out of this" said Morgan's dad

"Hand over your wallet or I'll kill your son" said the mugger, pointing the gun at Morgan.

"Don't you dare hurt my son" said Morgan's dad

Morgan's dad tried to wrestle the gun from the mugger, but the mugger was able to overpower him.

The mugger quickly shot Morgan's dad right in the head, killing him instantly.

"DAD!" screamed Morgan

Morgan looked at the mugger and pounced at him, knocking the mugger down.

"Get off me you little brat" said the mugger

Morgan, almost instinctively, bit the mugger's neck with his razor sharp teeth, causing the mugger to bleed profusely. Soon, the mugger lay dead. Morgan ran home and started to cry in his bedroom, but soon stopped and began to smile creepily.

==13 Years Later==

A young man limped away in the hallway, trying to escape from something. The man saw an open window and jumped out to escape, however, he was knocked unconscious upon landin, Morgan soon arrived and dragged away the man's unconscious body. Later, the man awoke in a poorly lit room. Morgan walked up to him and ripped the man's head right off. Morgan walked over to a fridge and placed the man's head in the fridge. When Morgan closed the fridge, he thought he heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" asked Morgan

"Hello" said another voice

Morgan turned around and saw an elderly Asian Man.

"Who are you?" asked Morgan

"My name is Shang Tsung, and I am here to make you an offer, Mr. Syzoth" said the man

"What kind of offer?" asked Morgan

"There is a tournament held once every generation, the best fighters and killers ever to exist compete to become the Mortal Kombat Champion, I want you to join" said Shang Tsung

"What's in it for me?" asked Morgan

"Whatever you want" said Shang

"It actually sounds interesting, I'm in" said Morgan

"Wise choice, Morgan" said Shang

"Don't call me that, that is not my name anymore" said Morgan

"Really?" asked Shang

"I am...Reptile" said Morgan

* * *

That does it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed.

READ AND REVIEW


	2. Scorpion

We continue the list of origin stories with my best friend's favourite character.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mortal Kombat and I am making no money off this, in truth, I don't want to anyway

* * *

==Earthrealm, Saitama, Japan==

A man dressed in black with gold shin guards was walking through the forest.

 _"I thought he was my friend"_ thought the man

==Flashback, 20 Years Ago==

A teenage boy, about 15 years of age, was walking through the forest with a bamboo sword in hand. He appeared to be searching for something, or someone.

"I know you're here, I can sense it" said the guy

Another teenage boy, about the same age as the first one, wearing a dark blue gi, jumped out from behind a tree, he was also weilding a bamboo sword, he started swinging with the sword but the first teen was able to block, the 2 teenagers started to spar, soon, the first teen knocked the sword out of the second teen's hand.

"I win again, Bi Han" said the first teen

"Nice one Hanzo" said the second teen, now confirmed to be called Bi Han

Hanzo and Bi Han started to laugh and talk.

"How is your training with the Shirai Ryu?" asked Bi Han

"It's going well, tomorrow I start my training with the Kunai" said Hanzo

The 2 friends thoughts were interrupted when they heard a twig snap behind Bi Han. soon, a young boy was facing the two teenagers.

"Kuai? What is it?" asked Bi Han

"You have to return to the temple, the grand-master is worried about you" said Kuai

"Thanks little brother" said Bi Han

Bi Han turned to Hanzo

"Same time next week?" asked Bi Han

"Of course" said Hanzo

Bi Han and his little brother, Kuai, ran off to return to their temple.

"Some day, the grand-master is going to find out" said a female.

Hanzo turned to see a beautiful teenage girl, about a year or 2 younger than Hanzo.

"I know, but I will worry about that when the time comes, Kana" said Hanzo

"You know that you cannot be friends with a Lin Kuei, it is forbidden" said Kana

"I am aware, but Bi Han and I have been friends for years, the feud is between the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu, not between me and Bi Han, when the grand-master finds out, I'll accept the consequences" said Hanzo

"I admire your loyalty to your best friend" said Kana

"Come on, lets return to the village, my father is probably worried where I am" said Hanzo

==20 Years Later==

The man continued to walk through the forest, he was shown to also be wearing a gold & black belt with a scorpion on the belt buckle and gold arm guards with the Japanese symbol for 'Fire' on both arm guards and blades sticking out the sides of the arm guards. He passed by a tree and noticed something carved into the tree.

HH + KH

The message was carved inside a heart shape.

 _"I trusted him"_ thought the man

==Flashback, 18 years Ago==

In the same forest, Hanzo was using his newly acquired Kunai to carve a message into a tree, when Bi Han walked up behind him.

"I never thought I'd see the day Hanzo Hasashi fell in love" said Bi Han

"It's nice to see you Bi Han" said Hanzo

"So who is it?" asked Bi Han

"Kana Harumi" said Hanzo

"Maybe you can help out Kuai, he's having trouble talking to one of the Lin Kuei's newest recruits called Frost" said Bi Han

"I heard about the Grand-Master, my condolences" said Hanzo

"Thank you Hanzo, in truth, I'm a bit nervous, as the grand-master had no children or an heir, it was decided that I would take his place" said Bi Han

"Congratulations, you deserve it" said Hanzo

"Thank you again" said Bi Han

"I better get back to the village" said Hanzo

Hanzo returned to the village while Bi Han returned to the temple.

==18 Years Later==

The man continued to walk through the forest, he was revealed to also be wearing a dark gold gi and was weilding a black and gold rope dart in his hand.

 _"He lied to me"_ thought the man

==Flashback, 5 Days Ago==

In the Shirai Ryu Village, Hanzo Hasashi was enjoying a meal with his wife, Kana, and his 4 year old son, Jubei. A knock at the door interrupted their meal. Hanzo answered the door to reveal Bi Han.

"Bi Han, is something wrong?" asked Hanzo

"It's Kuai, he ran away from the temple, the Lin Kuei don't know his whereabouts" said Bi Han

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen Kuai, but I'll help you look for him" said Hanzo

Hanzo rushed to his dresser and grabbed his yellow ninja gear as well as his Kunai and ran off to help Bi Han find Kuai in the forest. After about an hour, Hanzo and Bi Han decided to split up, a few more hours, Hanzo spotted a hooded monk.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" asked Hanzo

"You're Shirai Ryu, aren't you?" asked the monk

"I am" said Hanzo

"You must turn back, you must save your village" said the monk

"What are you talking about?" asked Hanzo

"I can see it, a massacre, all the villagers slaughtered like animals, a beautiful woman and a young boy, begging for mercy, begging for him to not kill them" said the monk

"Kana and Jubei" said Hanzo

Hanzo turned around and ran back to the village, when he returned, he saw all the villagers had been brutally murdered. Hanzo returned to his hut and entered to see the entire place covered in ice, at the end of the room was Kana and Jubei, both brutally murdered as well.

"No, this can't be, who would do this?" asked Hanzo

Suddenly, Hanzo felt a deep pain in his stomach and looked to see that he had been impaled with a katana, Hanzo dropped to his knees as the katana was removed from Hanzo's stomach. The attacker stepped in front of Hanzo. Hanzo looked to see who was behind this.

"Bi Han?" asked Hanzo

"Goodbye, old friend" said Bi Han

Bi Han raised the katana above his head and quickly brought it down, Hanzo fell to the ground, dead in a pool of his own blood.

==The Netherrealm==

Hanzo stood in the Netherrealm.

"Why Bi Han? Why would you do this?" asked Hanzo

"Hello Hanzo" said someone

Hanzo looked to see a very tall, well built man with red eyes, completely white skin, no hair and what appeared to be face paint.

"Who are you?" asked Hanzo

"I am the sorcerer known as Quan Chi, I know what happened to you and your clan, it wasn't fair, that's why I want to make you a deal" said Quan Chi

"What kind of deal?" asked Hanzo

"I can send you back to Earthrealm as a spectre to get your revenge against your former best friend" said Quan Chi

"What do I have to do in return?" asked Hanzo

"There is a tournament coming up between the forces of Earthrealm and Outworld known as Mortal Kombat, I restore you, and you enter the tournament on the side of Outworld" said Quan Chi

Hanzo thought for a minute, he had heard about the legend of the Mortal Kombat Tournament, featuring some of the best killers, assassins, fighters, martial artists & mystical beings from Earthrealm and Outworld, but Hanzo knew that Outworld were the forces of evil, and considered rejecting Quan Chi's offer, however, Hanzo remembered seeing his family slaughtered corpses and what Bi Han did to them, Hanzo had made up his mind.

"I accept" said Hanzo

==Today==

Hanzo continued to search the forest, he soon heard a voice and went to investigate, he saw Bi Han. Hanzo readied his Kunai and threw it in Bi Han's direction, narrowly missing Bi Han's head. Bi Han turned to see Hanzo.

"Hanzo? Be careful, you nearly killed me" said Bi Han

"Vengeance will be Mine!" said Hanzo

"Hanzo?" asked Bi Han

"Not anymore, I am SCORPION!" said Hanzo

Scorpion pulled the rope attached to the Kunai, part og the tree the Kunai was stuck in hit Bi Han in the back of the head. Scorpion leapt into the air and punched Bi Han in the face.

"Hanzo, what's going on with you?" asked Bi Han

"Don't play dumb with me" said Scorpion

Bi Han got back to his feet and tried to get some distance between himself and Scorpion, however, Scorpion took out his Kunai again and threw it at Bi Han, hitting his former best friend in the spine.

"GET OVER HERE!" screamed Scorpion

Scorpion pulled the rope and Bi Han was pulled back to Scorpion. Scorpion created a fireball in his hand and threw it at Bi Han's torso, leaving a hole in Bi Han's chest, with his still beating heart dangling from the hole. Bi Han fell to his knees. Scorpion grabbed one of the swords strapped to his back, he raised the sword above his head and quickly brought it down, slicing off the front of Bi Han's face, Bi Han fell dead to the ground as Scorpion screamed in victory.

* * *

That does it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed.

READ AND REVIEW


	3. Baraka

We continue the list of origin stories with everyone's favourite Tarkatan

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mortal Kombat and I am making no money off this, in truth, I don't want to anyway

* * *

==Earthrealm, St Louis, Missouri==

In a local hospital was great surgeon, Dr Logan White. Logan had just finished a heart operation and now had to perform laser eye surgery. The patient was ready.

"Ah, you must be Stephanie, if you would please enter the operating room and we can get started" said Logan

Stephanie entered the operating room and lay on the operating table.

"Don't worry about a thing, this won't hurt" said Logan

"Doctor White, how long have you been a surgeon?" asked Stephanie

"Well, let me think, I'm 47 years old, so I've been a surgeon for about 18 years" said Logan

Logan grabbed a small bottle and used his fingers to spread Stephanie's right eye open, before applying some drops to the eye and repeating on the left eye.

"What was that for?" asked Stephanie

"The drops I just applied will numb your eyes for the operation" said Logan

Logan picked up a speculum and placed it into Stephanie's eye to keep it open. Logan also marked Stephanie's cornea with a water soluble ink.

"Are you doing alright so far?" asked Logan

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Stephanie

"Good" said Logan

Logan grabbed a suction ring and placed it over Stephanie's eye. He then used a metal blade attached to the suction ring to slice away the top 20% of Stephanie's cornea. Logan picked up a pair of tweezers to pull away the flap created.

"Okay Stephanie, you're doing fine so far" said Logan

Logan positioned the laser above Stephanie's eye, he reached for the remote to start the laser when he noticed a file. He quickly picked it up and started to read it.

"Uh, sorry Stephanie, my assistant appears to have given me the wrong form, I'll be right back" said Logan before leaving

What Logan didn't notice was an exposed wire on the machine, which was causing the laser to malfunction. The laser's settings were getting too high. Stephanie heard the beeping coming from the machine and got worried, she reached for the remote to shut down the machine, but she accidentally knocked it to the floor, landing on the button to start the laser, the laser started and quickly burned away Stephanie's eye, Stephanie got up to her feet, but couldn't see very clearly, she soon tripped and fell out the window, onto the pavement below. Doctors and nurses heard the commotion in the room and rushed to see what had happened.

==3 Years Later==

Life went downhill for Logan after what happened to Stephanie, he had lost his job at the hospital, his medical licence had been revoked, his wife left him & he had turned to alcoholism. Logan had been ridiculed for what happened.

" _They ridiculed me, threw me out like garbage, ruined my life, they should all suffer, I'll MAKE them suffer_ " thought Logan

==2 Weeks Later==

For 2 weeks, the press had been focused on a serial killer that had been murdering doctors and surgeons, police currently had no leads or suspects.

A man entered his apartment, set his stuff on a table and went into the kitchen to make a sandwich, while he was looking in the fridge, someone snuck up behind him and injected him with something, causing him to pass out.

==Later==

The man woke up and noticed he couldn't move, he looked to see he was tied to a gurney.

"What's going on?" asked the man

"Hello Dr Smith" said someone

The man looked to see who had attacked him.

"Dr White? What's going on here?" asked Dr Smith

"You and all the others ridiculed me, ruined my life, this is just good, old fashioned revenge, I've already taken out plenty of the others, but I'm not done yet, you're next on my list" said Logan

"It's you? You're the serial killer?" asked Dr Smith

"Yes, it's simple, you all took my life, so I'm returning the favour" said Logan

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Dr Smith

"Well, normally I would use my surgical equipment, but I wanted to test out my new tools" said Logan

"New tools?" asked Dr Smith

Logan raised up his arms and two, 10 inch blades emerged from his arms.

"Nice aren't they? I made them myself" said Logan

"Logan, you can't do this, please..." said Dr Smith

"It's not Logan anymore, I've abandoned that life, my name...is Baraka" said Logan

Baraka quickly stabbed Dr Smith in the chest with one of his arm blades, Baraka left his blade in Dr Smith's chest until he bled out. Shang Tsung observed the murder from the roof of another building. He looked impressed.

* * *

 **That does it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Kung Lao & Kung Jin

Since I've only done villains so far, let's try some heroes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mortal Kombat and I am making no money off this, in truth, I don't want to anyway

* * *

==Earthrealm, China==

In a temple in China, a young man wielding a bow and arrows was aiming at a target, he fired an arrow but missed the target. A middle aged man wearing a large rimmed hat approached the young archer.

"Still having trouble Jin?" asked the man

"Yes biao ge, I don't know why I keep missing" said Kung Jin

"Try to take the wind into account" said the man

Kung Jin aimed at the target again and fired, this time, he hit the target, but only the edge.

"Well, at least you're getting better" said the man

"It's harder than it looks, you try it" said Kung Jin

"Very well" said the man

The man removed his hat and quickly threw it towards the target like a Frisbee, the hat's rim sliced the target clean in half, then, like a boomerang, returned to the man's hand.

"I really wish I had that hat" said Kung Jin

"It is not the weapon, Kung Jin, it's the user" said the man

"Thank you Lao" said Kung Jin

Kung Lao left his cousin to be alone after that, Kung Jin looked back at the target.

==1 Week Later==

Kung Lao was meditating when he was interrupted by a man wearing a dark red headband, sash, belt and shin guards, he was also wearing baggy black pants, grey spiked wristbands and had white tiger stripes on his arms.

"Kung Lao, you have been called forward by Shujinko" said the man

"Thank you for letting me know, Kai, I will see him right away" said Kung Lao

Kung Lao went to the temple and entered to see Shujinko, an elderly man in beige robes.

"Shujinko" said Kung Lao

"Kung Lao, glad you could make it" said Shujinko

"What did you need to talk about?" asked Kung Lao

"Have you heard of the Mortal Kombat tournament?" asked Shujinko

"I have" said Kung Lao

"For many years, the White Lotus Society have worked to find the greatest fighters to compete in the tournament, fighters such as your ancestor and namesake, the Great Kung Lao" said Shujinko

"Yes, I am aware of this" said Kung Lao

"Well, the tournament is drawing near, and I am proud to tell you that you have been selected to represent the White Lotus in the tournament" said Shujinko

"I am honoured by this, Shujinko, but I must decline" said Kung Lao

"Why?" asked Shujinko

"I have no desire to become champion, I much rather desire a life of peace" said Kung Lao

"You do not understand Kung Lao" said someone else

Kung Lao turned around to see a dark skinned man with slicked back white hair tied into a ponytail and white eyes, dressed in a black vest with green pants and boots.

"Master Fujin" said Kung Lao, before bowing

"Kung Lao, the purpose of the Mortal Kombat Tournament is not to become champion, rather it is for the protection of Earthrealm" said Fujin

"What do you mean?" asked Kung Lao

"Centuries ago, the Elder Gods created the tournament as a way for different realms to defend themselves from attack, should a realm lose 10 tournaments in a row then they are open to invasion, as more tournaments occurred, more and more realms lost and were invaded by Shao Khan of Outworld, leaving only 2 realms left, Earthrealm and Outworld, your ancestor was a great champion, heroically able to defend Earthrealm single handedly, until his death, since then, Outworld has won the last 9 tournaments, if they win this tournament, Outworld will be able to invade Earthrealm" said Fujin

"You need to enter the tournament to prevent Outworld from invading Earthrealm" said Shujinko

"I do not believe in violence, but I do believe in protecting the innocent, I will fight in the tournament" said Raiden

What Kung Lao didn't know was that Kung Jin had been listening in on the conversation.

==The Next Morning==

Kung Jin was training with his bow and arrow again, he had improved a lot, having not missed a single shot so far. Kung Lao approached his younger cousin.

"You are improving quite rapidly Kung Jin" said Kung Lao

Jin didn't respond, he seemed too focused.

"Jin, are you alright?" asked Kung Lao

"Don't talk to me" said Kung Jin

"What is it?" asked Kung Lao

"I overheard you talking to Master Shujinko and Master Fujin, you're leaving for the Mortal Kombat Tournament" said Kung Jin

"Yes, but you must understand, it is for the protection of Earthrealm" said Kung Lao

"People die in that tournament, I don't want that to happen to you too, I idolise you Kung Lao, you've always been there for me, you took me in when my mom and dad died, you raised me like a son, you helped me join the White Lotus society even when I thought they wouldn't accept me, but if you die, what happens? I'm all on my own" said Kung Jin

"I'll be fine Kung Jin, you've seen how I fight" said Kung Lao

"No, I've seen you fight the monks, this tournament involves some of the most deadly killers and warriors ever to exist, you're good Kung Lao, but you're not that good" said Kung Jin

Kung Lao took off the necklace he was wearing.

"Here, take this" said Kung Lao

"What's this?" asked Kung Jin

"When I'm at the tournament, let this be a reminder that I am definitely coming back, whether I win the tournament or not" said Kung Lao

Kung Lao placed the necklace in Kung Jin's hand before walking off, Kung Jin took one look at the necklace before putting it on.

* * *

 **That does it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Sub Zero

I have been waiting to do this chapter, we've done my best friend's favourite character, now it's time for MY favourite character

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mortal Kombat and I am making no money off this, in truth, I don't want to anyway

* * *

==Earthrealm, Saitama, Japan==

In the Lin Kuei temple, a young boy was inside his bedroom, reading, he was soon interrupted by a blue hooded ninja.

"Kai Liang, have you seen your brother, Bi Han, anywhere?" asked the ninja

Kuai Liang shook his head. Everyone at the temple always mispronounced his name, but he didn't mind.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" asked the ninja

"No, sorry, why?" asked Kuai

"The grandmaster hasn't seen him either, he's getting worried" said the ninja

The ninja left and Kuai took the opportunity to slip out of the temple, he had lied to the ninja, he knew exactly where Bi Han was. Kuai entered the forest and searched for his brother, he eventually found Bi Han with his longtime friend, Hanzo Hisashi.

"Kuai? What is it?" asked Bi Han

"You have to return to the temple, the grandmaster is worried about you" said Kuai

"Thanks little brother" said Bi Han

Bi Han turned to Hanzo.

"Same time next week?" asked Bi Han

"Of course" said Hanzo

Bi Han and Kuai Liang walked back to their temple.

"Hey, Bi Han, why do you have to keep your friendship with Hanzo secret?" asked Kuai

"Because Kuai, Hanzo is part of the Shirai Ryu, and the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu have been enemies for years, interaction with a member of the Shirai Ryu is considered treason by the Lin Kuei" said Bi Han

Soon, the 2 brothers arrived back at the temple.

==2 Years Later==

Kuai Liang, now 14 years old, was watching the Lin Kuei masters training new recruits, soon, his attention turned to a girl about his age with long silver hair, when the training session had ended, Kuai went to find his brother, his brother was meditating in his room.

"Hey Bi Han" said Kuai

"Kuai? What are you doing here?" asked Bi Han

"I heard you had a talk with the elders, how did it go?" asked Kuai

"...The grandmaster has passed away" said Bi Han

"Oh, I wasn't aware of that" said Kuai

"Since the grandmaster had no heir to his position, the elders decided to allow me to take his place" said Bi Han

"That's great, maybe when you become grandmaster, I can start training" said Kuai

"No, Kuai, I've told you, you're still my little brother, I refuse to have you hurt, I'm sorry, but your future doesn't lie with the Lin Kuei" said Bi Han

"Fine..." said Kuai

Kuai went to leave, he decided to go for a walk in the forest when he bumped into the girl he saw earlier.

"Sorry" said Kuai

"No, I'm sorry" said the girl

"Why? it wasn't your fault" said Kuai

The girl walked past Kuai.

"Hey, I don't think I caught your name?" asked Kuai

"My name's Frost" said the girl

"I'm Kuai" said Kuai

Frost walked away, Kuai went to the forest.

==18 Years Later==

Kuai sat in his room, after so many years, his own brother still wouldn't let Kuai join the Lin Kuei, Kuai's thoughts were soon interrupted by his friend, Smoke.

"Hey Kuai" said Smoke

"Hey there Smoke" said Kuai

"You alright?" asked Smoke

"I'm fine, I'm just a bit upset at my brother" said Kuai

"Sub-Zero? What about him?" asked Smoke

"For years, Bi Han has refused to let me join the Lin Kuei, he always thought it was too dangerous, even now he still thinks it'll put me in too much danger, no matter what I tell him" said Kuai

"Then why not show him instead?" asked Smoke

"What?" asked Kuai

"You say you're brother won't listen to what you tell him, then why not show him instead?" asked Smoke

"Smoke, you're a genius" said Kuai

Kuai left his room and grabbed a spare Lin Kuei uniform and mask. Later, Bi Han was observing the latest training session when he noticed someone enter the temple.

"Stop right there, what is your business here?" asked Bi Han

"My name is Tundra, and I am here to request to join the Lin Kuei" said Tundra

"You seem confident, but that is not enough to join us, but if you can beat the Lin Kuei guards in battle, you may be granted access to the clan" said Bi Han

"Very well" said Tundra

2 Lin Kuei guards approached Tundra, they both tried to strike him, but Tundra dodged their attacks and quickly knocked them down, more guards tried to take down Tundra, but Tundra defeated each of the guards as fast as they were appearing, soon, Tundra had defeated all the guards.

"Impressive" said Bi Han

"Well, am I in?" asked Tundra

"Not yet, you have one more challenge, you must defeat...me" said Bi Han

"Very well" said Tundra

Bi Han approached Tundra, ready to fight.

"This fight will be your last" said Tundra

Bi Han started the fight by blasting ice at Tundra, but Tundra dodged and fired ice at Bi Han. Bi Han ducked under the ice.

"So you're a cryomancer too?" asked Bi Han

Bi Han charged at Tundra, when Tundra jumped above Bi Han, Bi Han tripped up Tundra. Tundra quickly got back to his feet. While the fight was going on, Smoke approached Frost, who was watching the fight.

"Smoke, have you seen this Tundra guy?" asked Frost

"Yes, in fact, you and I both know him quite well" said Smoke

"Huh?" asked Frost

The fight between Tundra and Bi Han continued, both fighters seemed evenly matched. No matter what attack they tried, the other seemed to always have a way to counter it. Eventually, Tundra was able to get Bi Han to his knees, Bi Han used his cryomancer abilities to form an ice dagger in his hand. Tundra went to get Bi Han to his feet, when Bi Han used the dagger to slice Tundra's face.

"AGH!" screamed Tundra in pain

"Get Up" said Bi Han

"I can't believe you would actually do that" said Tundra, holding his eye, where he had been scratched.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bi Han

Tundra removed his mask and hood, revealing himself to be Kuai.

"Kuai?" asked Bi Han

Bi Han turned his attention to the other Lin Kuei members.

"Everyone return to your quarters" said Bi Han

Everyone left, leaving only the 2 brothers.

"Why would you do that Kuai?" asked Bi Han

"To prove to you that you don't need to look out for my safety, I may be your younger brother, but you don't need to protect me anymore, I can take care of myself, this was to show you that I'm ready to join the Lin Kuei" said Kuai

"NO! This just proves you are not ready to join yet, let that scar be a reminder to you" said Bi Han

Bi Han left Kuai alone after that, Kuai returned to his room and grabbed a bag and filled it with clothes, water and food, he went to leave the temple when Frost caught up with him.

"Kuai, what are you doing?" asked Frost

"I'm leaving the temple, Bi Han doesn't think that I'm ready to join then I shouldn't be here" said Kuai

"Where will you go?" asked Frost

"I don't know" said Kuai

Kuai turned to leave, when he stopped and turned back around.

"Tell Smoke that he's been a great friend" said Kuai

"I will" said Frost

Kuai walked into the forest.

==The Next Day==

Bi Han was meditating when a member of the clan interrupted him.

"Grandmaster..." said the man

"What is it?" asked Bi Han

"It's your brother" said the man

"Kuai? What about him?" asked Bi Han

"He's missing, no one's seen him since yesterday" said the man

"What?" asked Bi Han

==5 Days Later==

Kuai was still searching through the forest, 5 days ago, Bi Han had called a search party to find Kuai. Kuai was running low on food, having only a small amount of fruit left, he had set up a shelter nearby but knew that he would be found if he stayed there too long. Kuai heard someone screaming and went to find the source of the scream, when he found his brother's mask on the ground, he knew something was wrong, he quickly saw his brother's body laying on the ground, a hole in his chest that exposed his heart and the front of his face had been sliced off. Kuai took his brother's mask and decided to return to the temple, he entered the Lin Kuei temple with his brother's mask in hand, the Lin Kuei members were shocked at the sight of Kuai holding Bi Han's mask. Kuai entered the temple throne room and placed his brother's mask on the throne.

"What happened?" asked someone

Kuai looked to see his friend, Smoke, standing behind him.

"Bi Han has been murdered, this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't left" said Kuai

"What are you going to do now, Kuai?" asked Smoke

"I'm going to find Bi Han's killer, and I'm going to avenge my brother, and I will honour Bi Han by assuming his name, Sub Zero" said Kuai

* * *

 **That does it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Nightwolf

Time for the next character, one of the greatest fictional Apache Warriors ever.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mortal Kombat and I am making no money off this, in truth, I don't want to make any money from it anyway

* * *

==Earthrealm==

In a small Apache Village, a young boy, about 10 years of age, was reading in his hut when a woman entered.

"Good Morning, Mother" said the young boy

"Good morning, and what are you up to?" asked the mother

"Nothing, I, um...I was only..." said the young boy

The boy was interrupted when one of his friends stood at the entrance of the hut.

"Come play with us, the others have gone hunting and we're bored" said the friend

"May I mother?" asked the boy

"Go ahead, but do not venture beyond the valley" said the mother

"We won't" said the boy

The boy left to go play with his friends, there were 4 friends in total (Not counting the boy himself), 2 girls and 2 boys, the girls were Kushala and Ekta, the boys were Askadodilges and Eskaminzim, the boy himself was called Powhatan. The 5 children went into the forest, when they arrived in the perfect spot.

"What shall we play?" asked Powhatan

"Hide and Seek?" asked Ekta

"How do we decide who goes first?" asked Eskaminizim

"Like this..." said Kushala

Kushala picked up 5 sticks and held them out.

"Draw" said Kushala

The friends each took a stick and compared the lengths, Powhatan had the shortest.

"You're it!" said Kushala

Powhatan closed his eyes and started counting while the others ran to hide. Soon, Powhatan started searching. Powhatan first checked near a large rock, where he found Eskaminizim hiding behind it.

"You're too good at this" said Eskaminizim

Powhatan continued to search, he soon checked a large pile of leaves, finding both Kushala and Ekta.

"There you are" said Powhatan

"How did you know?" asked Ekta

Powhatan continued searching, he soon saw Askadodilges hiding in a tree.

"Found you" said Powhatan

Askadodilges jumped down from the tree.

"Let's play again!" said Ekta

Ekta picked up 5 sticks and each friend grabbed one, this time, it was Ekta's turn to seek. Powhatan ran to find a hiding spot and quickly hid in a pile of leaves, however, he was soon found. Soon, all the others were found aswell.

"We better get back to the village" said Powhatan

The kids raced back to the village, but when they returned, the sight before them horrified them, the village had been set ablaze, huts were burning to the ground, crops were getting burned and villagers were getting hurt. Powhatan ran to find his mother, he arrived at his hut, looking in, he saw his mother trapped under burning debris, but the door was blocked, he had to find another way in. He ran to the side of the hut as a wall collapsed, allowing Powhatan to enter.

"No, Powhatan, you must leave, now" said Powhatan's mother

"Not without you" said Powhatan, trying to move the debris

"It's too late for that" said his mother

Powhatan's mother handed Powhatan something.

"You must be strong Powhatan, you must be brave" said Powhatan's mother

"Stop talking like that" said Powhatan

"You will think yourself alone, but know that I will be there for you, forever and always" said his mother

At that point, a villager grabbed Powhatan and pulled him out of the burning hut.

"NO! LET ME GO!" screamed Powhatan

As the villager got Powhatan out of the hut, it completely collapsed, with Powhatan's mother still inside.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Powhatan

A nearby villager saw the hut collapse, and saw Powhatan, and what he saw seemed to surprise him.

==6 Years Later==

Powhatan was now 16 years of age, while reading near the lake, after what had happened, the village had been rebuilt, Powhatan was still sad about the death of his mother, he vowed to find and kill whoever was responsible. He was approached by 2 others from the village.

"Good Morning Powhatan" said one of the men

"Good morning Kocoum, good morning Kanentokon" said Powhatan

"Kekata wishes to speak with you" said Kocoum

"Very well, I will see him immediately" said Powhatan

Powhatan went to the hut of Kekata, the village shaman.

"Kekata, you wish to see me" said Powhatan

"Yes Powhatan, I have seen something within you, something I have not seen in many years" said Kekata

"What?" asked Powhatan

"I first saw it when Nakoma died, a spirit within you, a powerful spirit that wishes to be released" said Kekata

"Forgive me if I do not fully understand" said Powhatan

"There is an ancient art known only to our village, many a year ago, most of our greatest warriors possessed this art, but as the years passed, the art was seen less and less, it is a special art where a person achieves the highest power of their spirit animal to the point where they become the animal themselves" said Kekata

"What is this art?" asked Powhatan

"It is known...as the Animality" said Kekata

"Animality?" asked Powhatan

"Yes, all people are born with the ability to use the Animality, but only certain individuals, such as you, may use is to it's highest potential, I first saw that you possessed the Animality when Nakoma died, and I could see your spirit animal trying to escape" said Kekata

"How do I use the Animality?" asked Powhatan

"Before you can learn to harness the Animality, you must pass 3 tests to prove that you are ready" said Kekata

"I will do it" said Powhatan

"Then follow me" said Kekata

Kekata lead Powhatan into the forest, when they stopped in a secluded spot.

"Are you sure you are ready, Powhatan?" asked Kekata

"Yes Kekata" said Powhatan

"The first test is courage, to test your courage and find your Animality, you must be put into a dream state" said Kekata

"And how do we do that?" asked Powhatan

"There's a slow way, and a fast way, which one would you prefer?" asked Kekata

"I think the slow way might be the better choice" said Powhatan

"Very well, lay down on your back" said Kekata

Powhatan lay on his back, Kekata grabbed a bowl of herbs he had brought with him and grinded it up and lighting a fire, when the fire was lit, he held the bowl of ground up herbs over the fire until steam was coming off the herbs, when the steam was coming off the herbs, Kekata raised Powhatan's head and held the bowl to his nose, the herbs slowly put Powhatan to sleep.

"Sleep, Powhatan" said Kekata

Powhatan slept, he thought back to what had happened to the village 6 years ago, the village burning, his mother trapped in the hut, and him trying his best to save her, even though it wasn't enough. More and more memories came to Powhatan, eventually, Powhatan awoke, Kekata was still near him.

"Well done Powhatan" said Kekata

"No, not Powhatan, not anymore" said Powhatan

"Then who are you now?" asked Kekata

"...Nightwolf" said Powhatan

* * *

 **That does it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	7. Ermac

He is many, but how did he become many?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mortal Kombat and I am making no money off this.

* * *

It was at the first Mortal Kombat Tournament, a man representing Outworld, dressed in black ninja gear with a red belt was fighting against a representative from Earthrealm, the fight went on, the Earthrealm representative had the upper hand, the Earthrealmer wielded a long sword while the Outworlder wielded an axe. The Outworlder raised his axe when the Earthrealmer lunged forward and impaled the Outworlder, causing the Outworlder to fall to the ground, covered in blood.

"Finish Him" said Shao Khan

The Earthrealmer raised his sword above his head, but rather than killing the Outworlder, he stuck the sword into the ground, showing the Outworlder mercy.

==Later==

The outworlder wandered the forest of his home world, still wounded from the fight, he started to feel dizzy before he passed out from the pain. The Outworlder awoke inside some kind of cave, he was on some sort of bed of grass near a fire.

"Ah, you're awake" said someone

The outworlder looked to see an elderly man watching him.

"What happened?" asked the outworlder

"You fainted, as a result from your injuries" said the man

The Outworlder tried to stand up, but the pain in his abdomen told him not to.

"I wouldn't move about too much, you'll bleed out quicker" said the man

The Outworlder lay still.

"What's your name?" asked the old man

The outworlder removed his mask, showing his dark maroon short cut hair, small goatee, piercing crystal blue eyes and scar over his lips.

"My name is Ermac" said the Outworlder

"Well Ermac, I'm afraid that you don't have much time, your injuries are too severe, pretty soon, you'll bleed out" said the man

"What?" asked Ermac

"But, I believe I can help you" said the man

"How?" asked Ermac

"I believe I may know a way to heal your injuries, but the process is very dangerous, it could damage your mental state" said the man

"And?" asked Ermac

"I will be willing to help you with your injuries, but I wanted to let you know that you may regret it" said the man

"I'll do it, whatever the cost" said Ermac

Ermac reached for a bag of gold to pay the man, but the man only held up his hand.

"Settle down Ermac, I don't want your money" said the man

Later, Ermac and the old man were in a cave, Ermac was lying on a large stone like a bed while the old man was reading from what seemed to be a book on rituals and curses.

"Hey, I never asked this, but who are you?" asked Ermac

"My name is Eroh, I am a sorcerer" said the man

Eroh grabbed a large spoon filled with a light red liquid.

"Drink this" said Eroh

Ermac drank the red liquid and soon, he fell asleep. Eroh started to perform some kind of ritual, green glowing skulls started flying around Ermac and Eroh, before they flew into Ermac's chest. While this happened, Ermac's injuries started to heal.

" _It's working, fear not Ermac, soon you will be back to full health_ " thought Eroh

Eroh's smile of pride and victory soon faded when Ermac's skin started to crackle and deteriorate.

" _What's happening? This is not supposed to happen_ " thought Eroh

Eroh checked in his book for an answer.

" _Oh no, this is bad, this is very bad_ " thought Eroh

Eroh ran over to the sleeping Ermac and grabbed his shoulders.

"Ermac, wake up, WAKE UP ERMAC!" said Eroh

Slowly, Ermac's eyes, which were no longer piercing crystal blue irisis and white sclera, now every last part of his eye was a bright glowing green. A bright flash of light nearly blinded Eroh while a very powerful gust of wind blew back Eroh, making his back his the cave wall and briefly lose consciousness. When Eroh came to, while his vision had went a little faded from the bright flash of light, he saw Ermac standing atop the large piece of rock.

"Ermac? You're alright" said Eroh

Eroh stood up, his eyesight slightly recovered and he saw that Ermac was not standing on the large rock at all, he was hovering slightly over it.

"Ermac? What happened?" asked Eroh

Eroh's eyesight quickly returned completely to normal, and he saw Ermac's clothes had completely changed. Ermac now wore a blood red long sleeved shirt and red pants under a black trenchcoat with red accents. Ermac's hands were now wrapped in black bandages. He was now wearing black ninja boots with red coloured shin guards. He wore a black belt with a golden buckle shaped like some sort of shield with the Japanese characters for souls on the front in black. Ermac also wore a black mask with red accents and a silver piece at the front. He also wore a black bandana with a small green amulet on the forhead. Several floating skulls that were glowing green surrounded Ermac.

"Ermac?" asked Eroh

"Thank you Eroh, you have restored us, and for that, we are greatful" said Ermac, his voice now having an echo

"Ermac?" whispered Eroh

"For what you have done to us, we are in your debt" said Ermac

With that, Ermac flew away, leaving Eroh in a state of shock.

* * *

 **That does it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
